mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:McLeodGaming Wiki
lol, first post ~Doba I suppose we talk about the wiki here, huh? ~ElvisD I guess... Ferailo9 18:25, 4 June 2008 (UTC) -Let's not talk if me don't have anything important to say about the topic, m'rite?-ItsameSMB 19:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Title page is titley.TheTomNook 22:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) awesome Dialg8 01:31, 26 June 2008 (UTC) God. I just went and fixed a bunch of pages, including Blade and Blue. That Torn guy and some other guy keep posting EPIC STUBS. I also made Toon Link and Super Sonic pages for the SSF page. Kajito Jr. 9:45, 25 June 2008 GreatDialg8 02:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Make bigger pages. I just increased the Super Smash Bros. Brawl page heaps. It looks good. But can you at least type a lot of info instead of just making a page with one sentence. Dark Lord Master 10:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Where are all the Spoilers we have been promised. :The person who promised spoilers is busy making things for SSF2, which takes priority. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:37, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay Suggestion for sanity. thumb|right|360px We need to try to make this user only editable. It is getting crazy for the anonymous to just have free will.BeauWorth 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Wikia prevents their wikis from being user-only. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I had to sign up for editing on one wikia should we ask who created this branch?BeauWorth 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Are you sure it was a wikia wiki? What is the link? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::: I can't remember exactly but it was a super smash bros wikia for sure.BeauWorth 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Was it this one, or was it this one? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::The second. I have a registered account on Wikia, so I could recognize if I was on it or not.BeauWorth 00:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::When were you forced to create an account to edit it? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Since the 31st.BeauWorth 00:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The 31st of December 2008? Interesting. Were you only able to not edit one page, or was it the whole wiki? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, I only tried one page. But I could still talk. Weird..... I was checking thru the logs and I saw a lot of spam when I was gone. You must have a lot of tolerance for this stuff. I know being a jerk is rude but this is getting pretty repetitive. I'll try to tell wikia about this. Posted By BeauWorth 19:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Err...tell them about what? What are you saying? That noobs are spamming the wiki? It's being taken care of. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::The more they are blocked, the more spamming happens. I just wish that this is just user only. BeauWorth 01:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::The vandalism and spamming was far worse before I started blocking IPs. Also, please sign your comments. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::It is still bad; I was going to but it said someone else was editing this so I couldnt add my comment. Great wiki. This is pretty good for a wiki. I'll help tidy it up 20:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :You can sign up so I won't lose track of you BeauWorth 15:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : :I'll be helping around the stubs you have and possibly put out a bit of information for you 09:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Abuse Expansion Abuse There has been abuse with expansions lately and I will not be tolerating this much more. I, (BeauWorth aka Beau), will put an expansion tag on the character (there is no such thing as an expansion stage.) Notifying that it will be deleted within 7 days if there is no spritesheet of it; Unless it follows the following rules: You must provide a spritesheet, and it must be within reach. Like, Danny Phantom, Mrs. Incredible, Princess Fiona, or Yugi. I know if it is within reach or not. Examples of not in reach are like The Mighty B!, Otis the Cow, or Dave the Barbarian. These never have been made into games so the only source is if it is made by hand. And to make things worse, The 2d era is coming to an end now so once every spritesheet is ripped, that will be all. By BeauWorth 15:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Fight Back! Okay ssf2 fans and mgwiki users. Get busy and Fight Back for SSF2. AND THAT'S AN ORDER! Oh. It was an april fools prank! Lulz! You were rickrolled! *I'm never gonna give you up, *I'm never gonna let you down, *I'm newver gonna run around and desert you! Lulz. User:Linkzelda1234 *-.- you didnt figure that out........Itsjenyoumen 22:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Dang it! Okay, this guy named User:CorkaCola messed up the McleodGaming Wiki!Now what, all Expansion characters are getting deleted by this person? Pokémon Trainer Plato 11:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, as a former moderator for a forum, I must say IT IS NOT OKAY TO SWEAR ANYWHERE. I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE TO Dang it! Instead of BEEEEP (Wrote it that way). For the second thing, mods HERE can fix it easy. Please stop. --SSF2Zelda 20:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for no asking anybody I'm sorry for doing this but we already need a new fetured article to show, I'm sure everybody knows the Flash Of Shadows, if they don't, well, that's why wikis exists, to search and investigate. The new featured article is Super Smash Flash. '--Byllant 17:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' New topic that I believe should be discussed. Talk:Japanese vs. English Translation Controversy? DevonS 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) animation problems I've been going around and seeing quite a few animation problems so I went to the archived Animation Archive to get the right ones. they are wrong there too. So I used the sheets to make my own and post them. All of them are protected. and it won't let me create a account (I don't have the foggiest why?) So I put the fixed animations in the talk pages. currently I've put up a fixed tails idle in the tails talk page. so could someone go and fix them. For example someone carelessly included two sprites in one frame for the idle. it's sutble but annoying. http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Miles_%22Tails%22_Prower for the first one. ill work on the rest later. oh and why post the announcement here? cause noone that can help ever looks at the charcter talk pages. 16:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC)